Just Try!
by qalyka
Summary: [Chapter 2 is UP!]"Kau itu anak satu-satunya appa, dan sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Berhentilah keras kepala, Myeon."/"Dih lagaknya... Gak tahu etika!"/Yang benar saja, dalam kondisi seperti saat ini, bisa-bisanya lelaki itu masih bersikap keras kepala. / BAD SUMMARY/ It's [Sulay-Suho/Lay] fic/AU/Chaptered. Second FF!
1. Chapter 1

Sarapan pagi kali ini, lagi-lagi ditemani dengan perdebatn kecil-kecilan antara seorang ayah dan anak. Sang ibu merasa tidak peduli dan hanya bisa terdiam, sesekali tersenyum, maklum, sebagai orang yang sibuk makan bersama keluarga termasuk jarang mereka lakukan.

"Kau itu anak satu-satunya appa, dan sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Berhentilah keras kepala, Myeon."

Seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi saat ini tengah menasihati-lebih tepatnya-memohon kepada anak semata-wayangnya itu untuk mengikuti permintaan ayahnya.

"Ayolah, appa. Aku baru saja lulus kuliah tahun kemarin dan seharusnya mencari pengalaman dulu, bukannya malah langsung disuruh memegang perusahaan ini."

"Kau itu seharusnya bersyukur, banyak orang di luar sana sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Appa sekarang sudah tidak sanggup memegang perusahaan ini, dan sepenuhnya akan appa serahkan ke kamu,"

* * *

 **"Just Try"**

 **SuhoxLay**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

character isnt mine, but the storyline is.

Genre: romance, drama

.

 **Warning:**  
Typos, boyxboy, garing!

Alurnya kecepetan^^

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kedua lelaki ini berdebat perihal masalah pemegang perusahaan. Junmyeon-anak tersebut- sebenarnya sudah capek, karena setiap ada kesempatan, ayahnya selalu membahas masalah ini.

Apa mau dikata.

Junmyeon memilih untuk menyerah.

"Appa yakin, satu tahun sudah cukup bagimu untuk mencari pengalaman di dunia kerja. Sekarang saatnya, appa tahu kau siap, Myeon."

Helaan nafas yang berat keluar dari mulut sang anak.

"Baiklah. Aku siap." Walau masih setengah hati.

Senyum merekah di bibir ketiga orang tersebut. Yah, sebenarnya _passion_ Junmyeon memang sama seperti yang appanya inginkan. Hanya saja dia perlu waktu.

"Dan tenang saja, Umma sudah menyiapkan sekretaris yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah-masalah pekerjaan. Orangnya baik, kok!" Kali ini sang ibu angkat bicara.

Akhirnya pembicaraan sensitif itu berakhir dan hanya berisi obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanya umma penasaran.

Junmyeon memutar matanya, sepertianya dia tahu sebentar lagi ummanya akan sibuk mengurusi masalah percintaannya.

* * *

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Oh, lihat! Di apartment sederhana ini, ada namja manis baru bangun rupanya. Pagi ini ia kesiangan. Lagi. Walaupun ceroboh dan suka mengeluh, namja ini orangnya tegas dan disiplin untuk masalah pekerjaan.

Lihat saja name-tag bertuliskan namanya, " _Zhang Yixing_ " dengan jabatan sebagai " _Corporate Secretary_ ". Tentu perlu kepribadian yang _baik_ bukan, untuk menduduki posisi tersebut. Disambarnya handuk yang tergantung di gagang pintu lemari dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Yixing _'kan_ orangnya bersih, jadi setelat apapun dia, masih sempat mandi, kok!

.

Dan sekarang dia sudah berpakaian rapi sambil menatap dirinya di depan cermin. "Gue siap! Kali ini melepas jabatannya dan meminta anaknya untuk menggantikan posisi tersebut. Gue bener-bener harus siap kerja sama dia, sesulit apapun itu! Yixing, fighting!"

Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Yah, Yixing adalah sekretaris di perusahaan milik keluarga Junmyeon. Yixing ini anak orang yang serba berkecukupan sebenarnya, seperti Junmyeon. Tapi orang tua-nya tinggal di China. Dan yang membedakan Yixing dan Junmyeon adalah Yixing diperbolehkan bekerja sesuai keinginan dirinya, sedangkan Junmyeon tidak.

"Semoga saja orangnya baik dan tidak menyebalkan!"

Doanya untuk hari ini.

Langkahnya dipercepat menuju kantor pusat perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja dengan atasan yang baru. Tentu dia harus membuat citra yang baik, bukan?

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 Pagi orang-orang di dalam kantor sudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Beberapa terlihat sangat _stress_ karena tugas menumpuk dari atasan dan beberapa terlihat sangat santai, mungkin pekerjaannya sudah hampir selesai. Contohnya Yixing.

Saat ini lelaki itu sedang asik memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali dia tertawa dan tersenyum menatap layar benda persegi panjang itu. Sedang asyik-asyiknya memainkan ponsel, perhatiannya teralihkan yang semula menghadap ponsel beralih ke wajah tampan sosok yang baru memasuki kantor tersebut.

Dillihat dari tampang dan gaya berpakaiannya, sepertinya atasannya yang baru sudah datang. Yixing sedikit meleleh melihat orang tersebut.

 _Se-serius itu orangnya?!_

 _Bukankah terlalu muda dan-_

 _Tampan?_

 _Ya Ampun!_

"P-permisi tuan, perkenalkan saya Zhang Yixing, saya adalah sekretaris tuan di perusahaan ini. Salam kenal" Buru-buru Yixing menghampirinya dan langsung mengajaknya berkenalan.

Junmyeon yang tengah berjalan tanpa peduli orang di sekitarnya terhenti mendapati seorang lelaki tengah mengajaknya berkenalan saat ini. Please. Hari ini Junmyeon belum berencana untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Orang tersebut, Yixing, hanya dipandang dari atas ke bawah oleh Junmyeon, setelah itu Junmyeon tampak tidak mempedulikan Yixing dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Melihat orang tersebut melengos saja tanpa sepatah kata pun, Yixing hanya speechless.

" _Dih lagaknya... Gak tahu etika!"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh pagi, saatnya para pekerja mendapat jam waktu istirahat selama dua-puluh menit. Kebanyakan mengisi waktu istirahat mereka dengan meminum secangkir kopi ditemani sepotong roti hangat sambi ngobrol-ngobrol cantik sesama pekerja. Untuk mempererat tali silaturahim, _katanya_.

Yixing memilih untuk setia di depan layar komputernya untuk memeriksa agenda atasannya satu minggu ke depan. Tidak padat seperti ayahnya dahulu. _Setidaknya belum._

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Joonmyeon.

.

Tok..tok..

.

Cklek!

"Permisi tuan, saya ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan" ucapnya terdengar sedikit ragu.

Dapat dilihat, atasannya itu sedang memainkan telepon genggamnya dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sepertinya Joonmyeon barusan sedang bermain _Smule_ karena tepat sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan, Yixing bersumpah mendengar nyanyian Joonmyeon yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa itu.

"Oh ya, ada apa?" buru-buru dilepasnya earphone tersebut. Malu, _kali_.

"Saya ingin membahas agenda tuan selama beberapa hari ke depan."

"Hng." jawabnya singkat sambil memutar bola matanya. Joonmyeon kembali memainkan teleponnya itu, kali ini sepertinya dia sedang mencari lagu yang pas dengan suasana hatinya di aplikasi yang sedang digandrungi remaja labil itu.

"Untuk hari ini, anda ada acara _charity_ yang diselenggarakan pukul dua nanti." lanjutnya.

"Hm"

"Disana anda mendapat kehormatan untuk membuka acara tersebut." masih Yixing lanjutkan.

"Ya" sepertinnya ia tambah tidak peduli.

Yixing memutar bola matanya kali ini. "Lalu nanti malam, ada acara makan malam rutin"

"Ok."

Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "Yang diselenggarakan sebulan sekali oleh pejabat-pejabat perusahaan ini untuk mempererat silaturahim."

"Hng.."

Sepertinya Yixing sudah mencapai batas.

"Sudah selesai?" Joonmyeon angkat bicara kali ini.

" _Gue banting nih anak, songong bener"_ Oke. Yixing benar-benar sudah _limit_.

Braakk!

Meja tak berdosa itu menjadi korban kekesalan Yixing.

"Dengar ya, tuan muda. Saya minta anda untuk memegang perusahaan ini dengan benar. Orang tua anda memulainya dari nol, dan saya harap anda tidak merusaknya. Jadi tolong kerja samanya."

 _Ups._ Yixing kelepasan. Gak kelepasan bener _, sih._ Buktinya dia masih bicara pakai bahasa yang sopan.

"Saya permisi, terima kasih." Yixing menundukkan kepala dan buru-buru keluar ruangan. Masih dalam keadaan kesal dan marah.

Yang barusan diperingati terkejut melihat kelakuan sekretarisnya itu. _Ya kali_ baru sehari jadi atasan, malah dimarahi sama bawahan sendiri.

* * *

"Apa-apaan. Bisa-bisanya ya Mr. Kim kepikiran buat minta perusahaan ini dipegang anaknya."

Yixing kembali ke mejanya. Sambil menekan-nekan tombol pada _mouse-_ nya dengan kesal.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa bangkrut perusahaan ini.. Dan aku mau kerja dimana.. Huweeeee..." rengeknya dengan sangat tidak elit.

Untung Yixing punya ruangan sendiri jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendengar rengekannya -yang kalau dilihat-lihat sebenarnya lucu juga. Tapi, _hell_! Ini bukan masalah sepele. Gini-gini Yixing juga malas untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Dia - _kelewat_ nyaman dengan pekerjaannya saat ini.

ah... apa iya..

 **tbc**

* * *

Annyeong, guys! gue balik lagi nih hehe

kali ini gue ngebawain FF SuLay lagi dan berani-beraninya gue buat yang

 **CHAPTERED!**

dan apa-apaan nih ff gak jelas banget arah ceritanya serius

dari judulnya keliatam banget kan ngasal mueheheh, maaf ya kalo masih banyak kekurangan!

mau dilanjut ga nih, kalo iya gue ga janji bakal update cepet yeyy

gue kelas 12 sma nih jadi bakal sibuk ngurusin un, kuliah dan sebagainya

tapi gue bakal sempet2in dahh

dann...

yang terakhir,

mind to review?^^,


	2. Chapter 2

**"Just Try"**

 **SuhoxLay**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

character isnt mine, but the storyline is.

Genre: romance, drama

.

 **Warning:**  
Typos, boyxboy, garing!

Alurnya kecepetan^^

* * *

Asikk! Libur panjang. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka libur. Hari ini, Kamis ada tanggal merah. Jumat besok cuti bersama, Sabtu dan Minggu akhir pekan. Lumayan juga untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran setelah berminggu-minggu mengurusi agenda si Kim Junmyeon itu

Yah, pagi ini -pukul sembilan- Yixing masih berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dibawah selimut tebal miliknya. Tenang, dia sudah bangun dan mandi, _kok_. Sekarang dia sedang memainkan telepon genggamnya. Dia sedang _chatting_ dengan teman-temannya.

Jangan kalian pikir orang sesibuk Yixing tidak punya teman, ya. Dari zaman sd dulu, Yixing mempunyai banyak teman dekat dan beberapa diantaranya sangat dekat hingga saat ini. Baekhyun, contohnya.

Tadinya _sih_ , Yixing mau mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan, kemana _kek._ Tapi dia baru ingat, pasti Baekhyun sudah di _booking_ oleh si tiang listrik Chanyeol itu. Secara, tiga bulan lagi menikah sudah dapat menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk membawa Baekhyun kemanapun dia pergi.

"Duh.. _Kok_ laper ya." Ya iyalah sayangku.

Bahkan dari semalam kau masih sibuk menggerutu tentang masalah atasanmu itu. Walau beberapa hari ini mereka sudah memulai beberapa kegiatan, sepertinya Mr. Kim Junior itu masih menjalaninya dengan setengah hati. _Well,_ setidaknya tidak secuek seperti hari pertama waktu itu.

"Males masak, ah. Beli diluar aja _deh,_ sekali-kali. Lagian di kulkas cuma tinggal telur doang, ya kali hampir tiap pagi makan telur terus. Bisa-bisa bisulan."

"Duh, apa sekalian belanja aja ya,"

"Eh tapi... _blablablabla_ "

Ketahuan _deh,_ salah satu kebiasaan _cantik_ milik Yixing, yaitu suka berbicara sendiri. Sekali-kali _mah_ nggak kenapa, lah ini tiap detik ada aja kata-kata keluar dari bibir _kissable_ miliknya.

Setelah dia pikir _talk more do less_ itu gak guna, akhirnya Yixing beranjak dari tempat tidur, untuk bersiap. Karena dia lebih suka masakan rumahan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk hanya pergi ke supermarket terdekat, yang memang tempat yang cocok untuk membeli barang kebutuhannya selama beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

Jleb(?)

Baru saja Yixing selesai memasukkan kaki mungilnya ke sepatu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar frustasi. Yah, maksudnya ketukannya cepat, keras, dan bertenaga gitu _deh._ Sesekali terdengar suara lelaki mengucapkan kata "Permisi.. Bisa minta tolong.. Ada orang kecelakaan." Yixing yang lemot _mah_ cuma bisa matung di balik pintu.

1 detik..

10 detik..

30 detik...

Tak!

"Ya Ampun, ada yang kecelakaan!" Tuh, penyakit Yixing ketahuan lagi, _deh_. Telmi. Alias telat-mikir. Buru-buru dibuka pintu rumahnya itu. Terlihat sepasang lelaki asing dengan wajah cemas memandangnya.

Oh! Satu lagi, seorang lelaki yang pelipisnya berlumuran darah dan kakinya yang terlihat sangat lemah, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh lelaki tersebut ditopang oleh sepasang orang yang tidak dikenal tadi. Lelaki yang wajahnya sangat familiar bagi Yixing.

Laki-laki itu.

Atasannya.

Kim Junmyeon.

Yixing lagi-lagi hanya bisa mematung hingga salah seorang dari dua lelaki tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya. "Permisi, kami berdua tidak sengaja melihat kecelakan di depan rumah anda. Lelaki ini tertabrak oleh sebuah motor. Bisakah kami membawanya masuk?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih _shock_.

"Oh! Ya, tentu. Ya Tuhan kenapa dia bisa begini. Silahkan masuk!" Yixing agak panik sebenarnya, lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan meminta Junmyeon dibaringkan di sofa miliknya.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap lelaki yang satunya itu lagi.

"Tidak masalah, dia adalah atasan di tempatku bekerja. Aku akan menelpon tim medis."

Baru Yixing akan mengambil telepon genggam dengan tangannya yang masih gemetar, sebuah suara menahannya untuk berbuat demikian.

"Jangan. Tolong jangan hubungi" ucap lelaki yang kurang berdaya itu.

"Bicara apa kau? Lihat kondisimu sekarang." Yixing pun hanya dapat terkejut mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, dalam kondisi seperti saat ini, bisa-bisanya lelaki itu masih bersikap keras kepala.

"Kumohon, aku tak apa, Zhang. Aku tidak suka rumah sakit."

"Ya Tuhan... Coba jangan keras kepala, _dong_. Kau bisa tambah parah nantinya."

"Serius, ini cuma luka kecil. Anak-anak saja masih bisa menahannya."

"Tidak! Kau tetap harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak lukamu bertambah parah." ucapnya final. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Titik. Dan kali ini Junmyeon harus mengalah.

Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan tadi hanya bisa terdiam menatap dua orang yang sempat-sempatnya berdebat disaat seperti ini.

Yixing mengajak dua orang itu duduk di sofa yang lain sementara Junmyeon masih berbaring diatas sofa.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Bisakah kalian berdua menceritakan kejadiannya?" Yixing angkat bicara.

"Haah.. Baiklah.. Aku Jongdae dan ini pacarku, Minseok. Jadi begini, tadi kami kebetulan sedang melewati jalan ini, lalu kami melihat lelaki itu,-"

"Junmyeon."

Hah?

"Ya. Nama 'lelaki itu' Kim Junmyeon" Oh, Yixing memotong ternyata.

"Oh.. Ok lanjut, lalu kami melihat si Junmyeon itu tertabrak sebuah motor jadi dia terjatuh. Dan kami segera mendatanginya, yang saat itu sudah meringis. Gitu." lanjutnya.

"Dan motornya lumayan sih, agak rusak sedikit." tambah lelaki yang satunya.

"Dari cerita kalian, sepertinya tidak terlalu parah, ya. Tapi _kok_ dia selemah itu" Penasaran, ya, Xing. "Apa dia sebelumnya memang sedang sakit ?"

"Tidak tahu.."

* * *

Tidak sampai 15 menit, tim medis datang bersama dokter yang siap memeriksa kondisi Junmyeon. Jongdae dan Minseok sudah pamit tadi saat mereka baru ingat ada keperluan yang harus mereka penuhi. Yixing mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Selamat siang, dok. Saya Yixing"

"Siang, Yixing-ssi. Bisa langsung saja, kah?"

"Oh, tentu. Mari saya antar, dok"

Dokter mulai memeriksa keadaan Junmyeon dan tidak sampai 5 menit dokter sudah selesai memeriksa dan mengobati Junmyeon.

"Loh, dok. Cepat sekali?" tanya Yixing penuh keheranan.

"Oh, iya, Yixing-ssi. Dia-Junmyeon- hanya mendapat luka kecil di pelipisnya, dan itu sangat tidak parah, alias hanya luka ringan saja. Lalu, saya tadi mengecek apakah ada tanda-tanda trauma, ternyata tidak ada." jelasnya.

"Oh, begitu... Lalu kenapa dia terlihat lemas sekali, dok?"

"Suhu tubuhnya tinggi, sepertinya dia sedang demam. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab dia kecelakaan."

"Demam?"

"Ya, tenang saja. Saya sudah meletakkan obatnya di meja, jadi setelah ini dia bisa langsung makan dan meminum obatnya."

"Ok baiklah dok. Terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotnya, hehehe" ucapnya sambil mengantar dokter ke teras rumah.

"Tidak apa, memang tugas saya. Anda jangan cemas lagi, ya. _Pacar_ anda sebentar lagi pasti sehat kembali. Saya pamit, permisi."

Bersamaan dengan melesatnya mobil ambulan itu, Yixing masih mematung mendengar ucapan dokter tadi.

P-Pacar?!

Memikirkannya saja sudah mual.

 _Ah, masa sih?_

* * *

Halo guys!

Gue balik lagi bawa chap-2 yang hina ini

dan ini bener-bener pendek, maaf banget ya

*tenonetnonet*

Junmyeon belom banyak ngomong ya hihihi.. Serius deh gue bingung kemana arah nih cerita

mohon bantuannya guys hikseuu

Kemaren liat review nya hahah maaf ya itu ada typo dari yang harusnya 'gue' jadi 'aku'

Disini gue bingung deh, misalnya si Yixing pake kata ' **gue** ', sifatnya Yixing tuh lebih real,

tapi 'sweet'nya bakal kurang kalo ((nanti)) dianya lagi ngomomng sama Junmyeon.

Sebaliknya, kalo pake ' **aku** ', sifatnya Yixing kurang petjahh gitu deh,

tapi emang bakal cocok di ((adegan romantisnya)) gitchuu..

Ngerti kan maksutnya? (Nggak!-_-)

mohon saranya dong guiss

Eh, btw, gue udah mulai ngejalanin TO pola UN dan SBMPTM nih,

so kayaknya bakal lama ngupdate, ini ada di sempet2in hihi

At last,

review juseyyooo^^,


End file.
